FanGirl
by Noir petit
Summary: Porque las chicas como Amu no se obsesionan por historias romanticas, ni dibujan escenas de parejas amandose y hacen cosas que las demás chicas no consideran cool&Spicy... Y mucho menos leen Crepusculo y quieren a un chico perfecto ¿o si? Amuto


Sip, tengo la fiebre de Eclipse xD. Espero no haya ninguna anti-Twilight por aquí y me diga cositas feas… Si no les gusta, no lo lean.

Este fic salió porque vi una imagen graciosa sobre algo parecido xD. Espero les guste. Miren que creí solo seria una hoja y se extendió a poco más de tres, jojo.

* * *

**Fangirl**

En su interior, quería usar un bonito vestido rosa, lleno de holanes y moños. Amu sabía que era cursi, pensando siempre pensaba en romance, finales felices y toda esa sarta de cosas de las cuales ella le negaba al mundo para no destruir aquella reputación de Cool&Spicy. No quería que pensaran que era débil, o demasiado tonta, por eso para el mundo entero (o en realidad su escuela) ocultaba su mayor obsesión romántica: Crepúsculo.

¡Tenía el derecho de ser una chica de quince años como todas las demás! Aunque eso jamás lo admitiría. Sus libros siempre estarían guardados detrás de la pila de antiguos libros de texto de la escuela y los dibujos que habia hecho (o encontrado en internet) pegados dentro de las puertas de su armario.

Habia sido Yaya quien le habia prestado el primer libro. Se lo devolvió diciéndole que era algo excesivamente cursi y lleno de ficción sobre el romance. Pero cuando salió de clases corrió a la librería y se llevo no solo el primer libro, sino también el segundo. Ahí empezó a contar los días hasta conseguir los cuatro. Era una obsesión parecida a la de Rima con los mangas de comedia. Simplemente no podía esconderlo.

Secretamente estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen. Sabía que era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad ¿pero quién no quiere un chico que le diga todas esas frases? Amu empezó a fantasear sobre a qué olería su sangre y que tan atractiva sería si aquel hermoso vampiro existiera. En su corazón anhelaba serle tan atractiva como le era Bella.

-Amu ¿cambiaste tu perfume?- dijo Rima, que se le habia pegado después de una pelea con Nagihiko donde no dejaría que tocara a su mejor amiga- ¿es fresa y fresia?

Tal vez Amu no iría a acampar a una premier, ni traería una playera que dijera "I'am Vampire" o "Bite me", ni mil y un accesorios, pero si podía hacer pequeños detalles en si misma, como el perfume. O comer manzanas rojas en vez de amarillas.

Después de cenar fue a su habitación. Estaba cansada y al otro día habia quedado de compras con Rima y Yaya. Y aun sabiendo que debía descansar lo suficiente para aguantar el ritmo de Yaya por todo un día, pero no habia aguantado la tentación de leer de nuevo Crepúsculo, su escena favorita.

Se quedo dormida con el libro abierto sobre ella y solo la lamparita de noche alumbrando. Pero se despertó cuando escuchó como corrían la ventana de su cuarto y alguien entraba en su habitación

Una chica normal se hubiera espantado y gritado por auxilio a sus padres, corrido por las escaleras para no ser asesinada, violada, descuartizada o quien sabe lo que un maniático pervertido entra a hacer a los cuartos. Pero Hinamori Amu no era una pizca de lo que se llama normal. Y además estaba más dormida que despierta.

-¡Edward!-gritó por lo bajo, más emocionada que confusa por su revelación. ¡La habia ido a observar mientras dormía, justo como en el libro! Oh, el perfume habia funcionado entonces…

-Oi, ¿no piensas que eso puede sonar a adulterio, _vampirita_?

Amu se frotó los ojos y fijo su vista en su visitante nocturno. Al pie de su cama se encontró Ikuto, viendo entre una extraña mueca de molestia y diversión.

-¿Soñabas con que Edward te mordía, _pervertida_?-sonrió de lado.

Amu enrojeció hasta las orejas. Ikuto Tsukiyomi era el único que sabia su secreto, puesto que era su novio y lo habia obligado a leerlo para que cuando ella se sintiera romántica (o él quisiera ponerla así) le dijera frases. Pero también le gustaba fastidiarla con su obsesión. Y justo tenía que escucharla gritando eso después de despertarla. ¡Estaba perdida!

-¡El pervertido eres tú, por venir en la madrugada!-le gritó.

-Son las diez apenas-dijo, enarcando una ceja-. Pensé que como vampira dormías hasta tarde-se rió.

-Oh, cállate y vete-farfulló.

-El enojado debo ser yo. Vengo a visitar mi novia y está pensando en otro hombre. Y sobre todo que es irreal. ¿Sabes que si mis amigos se enteran pensarían que no puedo satisfacerte como es debido?-fingió estar dolido-. Me engañas con un libro.

-¡No seas dramático, Ikuto!-volvió a enrojecer- Estaba dormida. Y si no te molesta, lo volveré a hacer.

Amu apago la luz de su mesita de noche y se acomodo entre las sabanas y cubrió su rostro. A veces se preguntaba porque estaba con ese tonto que siempre se burlaba de ella, haciéndola sentir la única madura en esa relación, aun cuando él le llevara seis años.

-Amu-Ikuto se habia acostado sobre su cama, susurrando su nombre como a ella le encantaba que lo hiciera. Pero no caería, en verdad estaba molesta.

Ikuto metió la mano dentro de las sabanas y tomo las manos de ella. Amu se estremeció al contacto, pensando que Ikuto iba a empezar a jugar para que no siguiera enojada con él. Pero en cambio se vio sorprendida cuando él estaba acomodando algo sobre su muñeca.

-¿Qué es esto?-saco su mano y entre la poco la luz que daba la calle observo una cadenita, con un corazón de cristal. Amu volvió a sonrojarse, pero ya no de pena ni furia.

-Lo vi y quise dártelo- se encogió de hombros- Ya sabes: "Cuida de mi corazón… Lo he dejado contigo"-le sonrió de lado, jugando con su cabello antes de besarla en los labios.

Y entonces lo supo. Estaba con ese gato pervertido porque él la aceptaba tal cual era, haciéndole pequeños caprichos de niña boba. Siendo incluso más perfecto que el mismo Edward Cullen.

-Oh, fresa y Fresia… Se me hace agua la boca-su labios llegaron a su cuello.

-¡No lo arruines, Ikuto!

**_Owari~_**

* * *

Pd: fresa y Fresia es lo que dice el libro en la versión en ingles.

Pd2: ¡Jasper Hale rlz! 3

_**BL**oo**D**y **K**i**SS**e**S**_


End file.
